New Life
by Justicemiester
Summary: Just after the death of her Gran, Mim now loses her Nana, who has raised her since she was a baby. She has to leave her home, and move to the care of her cousin.


I held my Nana's hand. Her raspy breathing filled my ears, as well as the beeps of the hear monitor. Her skin still had the same softness that comforted me ever since I was a child. Her soft green eyes, the ones that matched mine, fluttered open. She smiled softly and patted my hand for comfort because she could no longer comfort me with her words. She gently raised her hand and tapped the bronze oval locket she gave me three weeks prior to where we were now. A reminder that I would not be alone forever.

" I love you Nana." I say with tears in my ice, my voice thick with emotion. Nana tapped me chest lightly and I can hear her gentle voice in head.

"_I love you to my little Mim._" Then she closed her eyes for the last time.

The screech of the heart monitor was deaf to my ears, I felt the tears from my eyes leave cold tracks on my cheeks, as the women who was my mother, father, grandmother, best friend, and teacher. The women who raised me since I was five days old, died. I still held her hand as my fathers extended family came in to say their good byes.

They were all fake. They never cared about Nana, they never called her back, never really came down for Christmas, never called on Nana's birthday. They only came down to hear what the hell they got. Nana already told me in these words, "They're not getting shit." I had been shocked because in the ten years I've lived with her she has never swore.

A left a little while later as Mr. Anderson (our neighbor) came to pick me up. His wife was waiting at the door and immediately enveloped me into a hug as I cried once more. We were very close to the Andersons, they had become our family in every way but blood. I was their go to baby sitter for their three children, Nancy, Jacob, and Daniel, they now have a fourth on the way.

They wanted to take me in, but they had no room. I was fine with it. It was already settled that I was to leave my home of North Carolina, to Bon Temps , Louisiana, so I can live my grandmother on my mothers side of the family. I've been somewhat close to her, with phone calls to her, and my cousin. I was excited in a way because I hadn't seen Gran for almost two years now due to Nana's health deteriorating to wear she couldn't travel anymore.  
Even though I was excited, I couldn't help but feel the reluctance of leaving my home.

A week later I stood in the backyard. The wind chimes , up in the oak tree, gently clanged together in the breeze. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to eliminate the lump in my throat. The smell of lilies and roses filled my nose. The garden was my Nana's pride and joy, filled with various flowers and herbs. Nana's backyard was always a place of relaxation. It always had a certain magic that when you walked into it, you could immediately feel the calmness of it sweep away all the negativity. Just have it blow off of you like sand in a breeze leaving you at peace.

I could feel the stares of the reception, through the windows inside the house. The spiteful stares of my family. They didn't like Nana because she was different. My extended family were the kind of people with a stick up there behind, and treated my younger cousins like mini adults. If they even tried to act like children, they weren't afraid to slap them, however my Nana was a free spirit,kind, caring, and didn't have a stick up her behind.

Another breeze came, caressing my face and blowing through my curly chestnut brown hair, making it dance behind me. A gentle hand came onto my shoulder. I looked up into the sympathetic hazel eyes of Mrs. Anderson.  
"It's time for the reading dear." She said. I nodded as she kept one hand on my back, gently guiding myself to the living room. A lawyer sat on the rocking chair as those who were to be present sat on the couch surrounding it.  
He looked around.

"Everyone is here? Good lets get started." He opens a file and puts on the glasses that were hanging around his neck.  
"I Laurel Henrietta Elizabeth Mandus, bestow the following possessions onto my loved ones." Is that how you start a will? I thought.

"To my family, excluding Michelle, I leave you nothing, but my shame." I nearly laughed at how the expectant faces dropped. "For all these years you have been anything but family, and don't anything different, I have tried with all of you time and time again, but you were all to stuck in your lives to pay any attention to anything, even your own children. So with that I leave you my shame of sharing the same blood." The looks were priceless.

"To Catherine and Ivan my family in every way but blood, I leave you my home, for your beautiful and growing family, my only request is that you keep Mim, and I's beautiful garden growing." Mrs. Anderson had tears pouring down her face, as she held her husbands hand, ignoring the dirty looks she received from jealous family members.

"And to my darling Michelle, I leave you my most precious possessions, my jewelry box, and my books. I also leave you the sum of 2.1 million dollars that you may access when you turn 21 to do with as you please."

The room was silent until all hell broke loose. My aunts and uncles started yelling, enraged by my Nana's will. Fingers were pointed at me as the lawyer raised his voice.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP." The room fell silent. "To answer your question, yes this is all she left, and it is all we discussed as her will was written." I was ushered back to the Andersons' as the fight began again.

* * *

I stood in the airport staring at my ticket. All of my things have been sent ahead of time to Grans home. I hiked my backpack higher up, and looked at the kids. Little Nancy had tears in her eyes as she stared at me. I quickly scooped her up and hugged her tight to me.

"You'll call us right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. She pulled back and stared at me bottom lip trembling.

"Promise?" She asked as my heart broke.

"I promise." She hugged me again as I set her down After a few other tearful good byes I was sitting in my seat fiddling with the handcrafted bracelets I made in my free time.

I grabbed my back pack and began to walk around the air port, looking for my cousin. She should be here. I saw a few people standing, probably waiting for their people. I just stood there not seeing my cousin. I was then squished to death.

"Oh my god Mim your hear!" Squealed the bubbly blond. "Oh let me look at you!" She said as she pulled back. Sookie didn't change at all last time I saw her.

"Oh my goodness you've grown so much!" She said. I smiled and hugged her again. "Its good to see you to Sook." We had walked to her beat down car and got in. The drive was silent as I stared at the passing street lights, resting my head on the window. The flight and jet lag tired me out and the sound of the car on the road lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up at the feeling of someone lifting me up. I faintly heard voices but soon I was out of it again.

* * *

R&R


End file.
